Darkest Secrets
by xTrudeauTwinsx
Summary: All Halliwells have secrets, and Prue is no different. but like her mother's, Prue's secret involves a child, or two really. Twin girls who were born in secret over 16 years ago, and now looking for their birth mother who tried to protect them.
1. Prologue

October 17th, 1991

Palo Alto

* * *

><p>It was late when a young woman was brought in to the Palo Alto Clinic, that was the first thing Lilian Alverez, the 38 year old nurse on duty, thought as she glanced at the woman. The woman had black hair, look early 20s, and was about 7 months pregnant in preterm labor with twins from what another nurse had told her. Lilian, or Nurse Alverez as she was usually called, quickly over looked the pregnant woman for any injuries but couldn't find any, except for a small cut on her forehead from when she had hit her head on the ground after collapsing. Of course no one knew anything about this woman, she had no identification on her, nothing that would tell them about her. Nurse Alverez really did not understand why someone so young would just walk around like that, or why this woman had been where she had been, which wasn't exactly the nice part of town. Soon the young woman, who the others had started calling a Jane Doe, was moved into a private room.<p>

Just as they finished moving her into the room she woke up. Nurse Alverez was the first to notice and alerted a doctor immediately. She didn't know what happened after that, as she was sorta shoved out of the room and ordered to get more nurses, but she didn't really care either. she did as she told, getting a few of the Pediatric nurses, and she was soon back in the room just as the woman gave birth to her twin daughters. Both baby girls were beautiful, dark hair just barely viewable in the bright lights of the emergency room, but dark hair all the same, small bodies, both barely weighing in at 7 pounds even put together. But they were alive, and so was their mother. They didn't get much out of the mother why she was awake, just a cell phone number of the woman's grandmother, though they almost didn't catch the number.

About an hour after calling the grandmother came rushing in. Soon both baby girls had names not long after that. the grandmother asked for sometime alone in the room with her granddaughter and the new born twins, which seemed fairly acceptable and was allowed. No one really knew what happened in the room during that time. But the next day the grandmother took her granddaughter and the babies home. Nurse Alverez heard two weeks later that the baby girls had been adopted, the mother of the twins was seen as too young still and she had gave the twins away. Lilian Alverez didn't know what to think of that really, but she didn't have any say in it anyways.

* * *

><p>AN - First chapterprologue is up now. This is Lyssa posting, which I will most likely be posting the next chapter as well. but please review, we would love to hear what you think of the prologue.


	2. The Truth

October 17th, 2007

San Francisco, CA

* * *

><p>Moving was always hard, moving near your birthday, a birthday you shared with your twin sister, was a lot harder. The only upside seemed to be where they moved to, after growing up in Sunnyvale, which wasn't too far away from San Francisco. Sunnyvale was broken up into different neighborhoods though, and she had lived with the Tills and her sister in the Heritage District one, which was had Town Center in it, the only real place to shop. Peyton had hated it there, loved the shopping, but hated everything else in that way too cheerful town. She had never been too cheerful, and the town's looks just made her hate the place more. Each house was exactly the same build, same color, even the same flowers. Once Peyton had spray painted their neighbor's house black, Ms. Fields had been so pissed and she knew that Peyton had done it, but she could never prove it. Peyton, being only 14 at the time, had thought it was a riot how mad the old lady had gotten, the Tills though were just as mad at Peyton, they had never needed proof when something bad happened near home. She had been grounded for three weeks for that, but it had been worth it.<p>

The Tills had adopted Peyton and her twin sister, Mackenzie, when they were about a few weeks old. The only request their birth mother had had was that the girls keep their full names, Peyton Andrea and Mackenzie Felicity had known since they were young that they had been adopted, it was never kept secret and both girls were okay with that, though Peyton has always been curious about her birth mother. That was another request of the mother's though, she didn't want to be named to her daughters, and that made Peyton grow to hate the woman that gave birth to her and then gave her up. She didn't know how Mackenzie felt about their birth mom, but Peyton doubted she could ever forgive her for giving them away, like they were nothing, like they didn't matter to her. She knew that their mom wanting her daughters to keep the names she gave them meant something, but she really couldn't care much about it past that.

Peyton was broken out of her musings suddenly as she heard her adoptive mother, Alyssa Tills, ask her if she had finished unpacking and if so could she look through the boxes in the attic for one that was supposed to go in the living room. Peyton rolled her eyes slightly before yelling an okay back downstairs. Their new house was simply amazing, 2 floors, a basement, an attic, 4 bedrooms, a den, kitchen, dining room, living room, 2 bathrooms, and an amazing backyard. There was also a garage but that wasn't very important to Peyton seeing as she didn't have a car yet, all because she hadn't passed her driving test yet unlike Mackenzie who had a car now and drove them to school usually.

Peyton made her way up to the attic, through a small trap door in the ceiling of the hallway. She started with the boxes close by her first but none of them seemed to be the right one. Finally she spotted a box in the back marked 'Living Room' and rolled her eyes, making her way to the box was hard though. She was almost to it before she knocked over a box that was just marked 'October 1991'. Peyton paused as she just stared at what fell out of the box before she kneeled down in front of it. The first thing she saw was a newspaper from Palo Alto and the headline just said 'Twin Girls Adopted'. She continued to read the story about a woman who came into the clinic there with a wound on her head and who was 7 months pregnant with twins. The woman went on to give birth to the girls and passed out soon after but gave them the name of her grandmother, a Penelope Halliwell, to call. The newspaper also named the woman as Prue Halliwell, 21 years old, and in her 3rd year of college at Stanford, originally from San Francisco though. It also stated that the twin girls she had gave birth to had been privately adopted, meaning no names would be released.

The next two papers, clipped together, was two birth certificates. One for a Peyton Andrea Trudeau and the other for a Mackenzie Felicity Trudeau, both born on October 17th, 1991 to Prudence Nicole Halliwell and Andrew Michael Trudeau. The papers instantly dropped from Peyton's hands as she just started down at them.

* * *

><p>Well there is your next chapter, thank you for those who reviewed. Next up is Justine with Mackenzie.<p>

- Lyssa


End file.
